Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical control center equipment and, more particularly, to an assembly for mounting a plug-on electrical switch unit such as a fusible switch or a circuit breaker within an electrical control center structure.
Description of Prior Art
It is common for motor control center equipment to include a plurality of separate unit enclosures, each of which may carry one or more control units such as motor starters which are fed through fixedly mounted switch units disposed at the rear portion of the enclosure having a plug-on type connector extending from the rear of the enclosure for plug-on connection to the bus system within the control center. Generally, a plurality of independent control units of various sizes are mounted in individual unit enclosures which are vertically "stacked" within the motor control center. The unit enclosures are usually equipped with hinged doors which cover the openings in the enclosure through which the control units are accessible. Each unit enclosure is slidably mounted within the motor control center and removable from the control center to disconnect the plug-on jaw connectors of the switch units from the bus system, thereby permitting maintenance of the control units or the switch.